One Piece Fanfic
by zeues0817
Summary: The story is set after the Peto Peto no Mi incident and before the Dressrosa story when Pirate Breed took Ceasar from the Strawhat pirates and Trafalgar Law.
1. Chapter 1: You are my pet alone

Disclaimer: This is my first yaoi fic for one piece. I do not own any of the characters nor the anime/manga and this fic contains spoilers.

Rating: NC-17 / M

Pair: Trafalgar Law X Monkey D. Luffy

"Sto-p! Ngghh!"

"Be quiet! Do you want your entire crew to wake up!"

"Bu-but it's … you're fault."

"Ssshh… It wasn't mine. It was yours, Mugiwara-ya."

"Aaahh.. St-stop! Tra-… nggh."

'Shit! What the hell am I doing?!' Law thought to himself as he assaults the Straw Hat captain in his watch post.

Law and Luffy just got back at Sunny-Go from defeating Pirate Breed's ship and taking back Ceasar Clown. It was Luffy's turn to do the night watch so Luffy is staying at the bird's nest. Trafalgar Law, a Shichibukai, the man who saved his life and the man who he formed an alliance with, creep up on him while sleeping. And now, at the middle of the night, unspeakable things are happening between the two pirate novas of the worst generation.

"Sanji? What's for dinner?" Luffy shouts from the deck as he run towards the kitchen to look up on Sanji.

As the door opened to the dining room, Sanji was preparing the table, arranging the dish in a class manner. He then answered, "We have pork and veal meatballs with mushroom sauce, creamy pumpkin risotto, mixed tomato salad with pomegranate dressing and for the ladies, I made a special chocolate pavlova with raspberries, Bon appetite!"

Enticing like always, Sanji presented his cooked meals to the crew. The Straw Hat captain, like always, did not understand what Sanji said and just grabbed on whatever he can grab first and eat, followed by Chopper, Brook, Usopp and Zoro whilst Robin and Nami are slowly sipping their tea. Across the table, Frankie sat, drinking his cola whilst holding on a plate of meat and cake. Besides him sat Kin'emon, a swordsman from Wano country who tagged along with them whilst going to Dressrosa with his son, Momo. Trafalgar Law, sat across Luffy, eating slowly and quietly, which at the same time stealing glances at the Straw Hat captain.

As boisterous as ever, Luffy continues to stuff his face with meat and cake left and right, stretching out his rubber arms to reach at the opposite side of the table bumping into Zoro's sake and spilling it. Argument broke out. He got hit by Sanji in the head and was yelled at by Nami like always for being such a messy and crude eater.

By the time dinner ended, Chopper helped Sanji clean up the dining table and had Usopp wash the plates. The rest of the crew headed towards the deck and brought Ceasar his share of food. Time pass, everyone went to their sleeping quarters leaving Luffy at the bird's nest for tonight's watch. For about an hour or so, Luffy fell asleep, sprawled in the soft red colored sofa forgetting that he's on night watch. Amidst his slumber, Law creeps in and looms over his body with a Kairoseki hand cuffs on his hands. He then cuffed Luffy's arms above his head and that earned him a low groan. Sereval minutes later, Luffy groans in his sleep, sweating, out of breath.

He slowly opens his eyes and gasps, "Wh-what's going on? I- I feel week? Urrgh"

"You're finally awake, Mugiwara-ya!" Law greeted as he stood across the room leaning against Zoro's gigantic dumbbells that Zoro uses for his exercises.

"Tra-guy?"

"You are too trusting Murgiwara-ya. You are so careless, sleeping so soundly while you should be on watch. Didn't you learn how to use Haki, huh? You could've avoided being cuffed like that." Law said as he walks nearer Luffy, pointing out the Sea stone hand cuffs on his wrists.

"A-re? When did this happen?" caught in between pants, Luffy tries to shake off the hand cuffs as he tries to sit up. "Say.. Tra-guy? Can you remove this? I don't have the strength to move."

Law looms over Luffy's body and smirks. He used the sheathed end of his sword as an extension of his hands to raise Luffy's hand cuffed wrists and lifts them in the air. Wondering what Law is doing, Luffy opens up his mouth and was about to speak when Law clashed his lips with his and stole a kiss. Taken a back, Luffy groans. Too weak to even retaliate, he let law pick up his pace and play with his tongue. As soon as Law let goes of Luffy's lips, Luffy pants, blushing like mad.

Smirking, "Who would have thought, you tasted so sweet, Mugiwara-ya!?" Law said as he licks his lips.

Luffy blushed even harder. He stares at Law with watery eyes, panting, sweating and his wrists in the air, still cuffed. He said, "Wha-t are yo-u do-ing? G-get this o-ff of me!"

"Ssshhh. You don't have to yell. Although, I really do want to hear you raise your voice, Mugiwara-ya!" Law said lucidly as he uses his finger to trace Luffy's collar bone. A shiver went down Luffy's spine. But instead of awkwardness, he purred to Law's touch and mewled. He was surprised. Both of them were. Luffy did not expect this kind of sensation, just from having his collar bones traced so softly… so lightly, as Law did not anticipate this kind of reaction from the Straw Hat Captain.

Law smirks with excitement whilst Luffy feels threatened. Law puts down his sword and pins Luffy back down to the couch, making a thud sound. Luffy lay on his back, wincing and groaning. As he opens his eyes, he felt Law licking his lips once more whilst Law's right hand starts to caress his body.

"Wa-wait! Mnnff… St-op!" Luffy hiss. As he opens his mouth, Law kisses him again. Playing with his tongue once more as Law hungrily sucks and explores his mouth. Luffy moans.

Startled by the sound he made, Luffy closes his eyes and blushes like a fully ripped tomato. He squirms. He can feel Law's feather-light touches sending shivers in his spine. He could not help but moan.

"I must say, Mugiwara-ya, I really did not think that you already have experience in this." Law whispered teasingly by his ear.

"Yo-u… you're wrong! I- I… Mnnghh." Luffy said in between his breathe as he felt Law pinched his nipples.

"I am not wrong. Do not forget, Mugiwara-ya that I am a doctor and I know my patients body inside and out." Law said as he traces the scar on Luffy's chest. Luffy remembered that time when he almost died and he was rescued by Jinbei and Law. He heard Law speak in a low voice, "…and you were once my patient. I saved your life."

"Ngghh! Wh-what do you want?" Luffy tried to speak up as he glares at Law.

"No-thing. I just wanna have some fun with you." Law smirks as he fluidly pulls down Luffy's pants. "Heh.. I guess you're body is really enjoying this, Mugiwara-ya." Law continued as he grabs Luffy's fully erect member and started to stroke it.

"Ahhh… St-stop! Mnnghh!"

"Nice reaction! So you really have experienced this before. I wonder…. Did you perhaps do it yourself? Or someone else did it for you?" Law said as he tightens his grip, making Luffy cry out in pain.

"Ahh.. No. Yo-u're wrong! I… I.." Luffy repeatedly said as tears trickle down his cheeks.

"Don't lie to me. It is blatantly obvious. You're reactions says that you are not new to this." Law answered as he entered his middle finger in Luffy's hole.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Luffy cried out in pain from the sudden intrusion in his hole. "St-op! P-ple-ase.. Ngghh.."

"Was it the cook? Or is it your first mate?" Law whispered by his ear.

Startled, Luffy stopped crying for a moment and tried to look at Law's face and he found a really scary look on his face. It was the first time he has seen Law look so angry, not like he has known the guy for long. He felt scared. He of all people got scared of another. He tried to open his mouth but was only greeted by another rough kiss.

"So? Who was it?" Law insisted.

"You're wrong! There was no one. I have never – " as Luffy was about to retaliate once more, he was stopped as he felt ice cold hands choking him.

"Don't lie!" Law said as he stared at Luffy with angry look on his eyes. "I know. It must've been your swordsman. After all he is your first mate. I'm correct, aren't I?" Law continued as he tightens his grip around Luffy's neck.

"N-o.. ngghh" Luffy insisted, coughing and out of breath.

It was painful. Luffy is hurting not just because his body is being toyed with but he feels like his heart is being crushed and he has no idea why. As he was being violated by who he thought to be his friend, he cried.

Law licks the trickles of tears from his cheek as he said, "Go on! Cry. But I will not stop just because you do."

"Pl-ea-se. E-nough. I-I don't like this. St-op." Luffy pleaded.

Deaf to his ears, Law pretended not to hear anything. He removed his middle finger from inside the Straw Hat captain only to replace it with his own member. He thrusts. Luffy groans. He could care less as to what the Straw Hat captain will say now. All he wants is to ravish this young lad and he does not know why.

He impaled himself inside him over and over, making Luffy bleed. He licks, he bits and sucks on whatever part of Luffy's skin he could get a hold off, making him bleed. Luffy grunts and came loads of times but this does not seem to be enough for Law at all.

Law turned Luffy around in all fours as he thrusts in Luffy deeper than before. Luffy arched his back and moaned. Finally, he heard Luffy moaned in pleasure. He has found it, the Straw Hat Captain's pleasure spot. He embraced Luffy from behind and used his free right hand to stroke Luffy's neglected member once more, earning a soft moan from the boy.

"Sto-p! Ngghh!"

"Be quiet! Or do you want your entire crew to wake up! Not that I care." Law smirks at Luffy.

"Bu-but it's … you're fault." Luffy said in between his pants.

"Ssshh… It wasn't mine. It was yours, Mugiwara-ya."

"Aaahh.. St-stop! Tra-… nggh."

'Yes, it is your fault. Having that Breed-guy take you as a pet. Following his orders like a slave. You are mine. I shall not let anyone else have you.' Law firmly thought to himself as he continues to assault Luffy from behind.

With every forceful thrust he gets a very forceful moan, making Luffy's voice sound so horrid, so hoarse. Endless tears, drips in his face as he was forced to do things that Law orders him to. Keeping him in shackles and lay sprawled in the couch, his legs wide open for Law to see.

They have done it more than once. Twice wasn't enough. Several times? Even Ten Times… He has lost count. Luffy finally stopped crying, he felt so helpless, leaving his body in Law's hands as his consciousness drifts into space. He fainted.

Law stopped. He saw Luffy finally fainted in his arms. He pulled himself out of Luffy, laying waste of the Straw Hat Captain in the couch. He stood up, fixed himself and loomed over Luffy. He reached out for the handcuffs and removed them. He then gently lifted Luffy's right hand caressed his wrists, kissed it and said, "I will never say sorry for I do not regret what happened." He paused and stared at the teary faced captain, sleeping and continued, "You are mine, Mugiwara-ya! You are my pet alone and no one else's."

And with those last few words, Law quietly left the bird's nest, leaving Luffy naked and sprawled in the couch unconscious, drifting in the coldness of the night.

To be continued on the next chapter.

A/N: This is my first One Piece Story. And its "Angst!" A dark fic. Next chapter... I'll be including Zoro and Sanji. So I guess there will be 3 chapters for this. Not sure.


	2. Chapter 2: Monopoly

Summary: Continuing from the last chapter... That morning, Sanji came to wake Luffy up before the rest of the crew would and saw his captain sprawled in couch hurt and with traces of tears in his face. What will Sanji do?

Disclaimer: This is my first yaoi fic for one piece. I do not own any of the characters nor the anime/manga and this fic contains spoilers. Also, this is another yaoi.

Rating: NC-17 / M

Pair: Sanji X Luffy

*Tap *Tap

"Oi! Luffy! Wake up! I know you were sleeping the whole night. I made you some hot chocolate." Sanji said as he crawls up to the bird's nest calling out for his captain's name. And just as soon as he had reached the end, what awaited him was a naked captain, collapsed and sleeping in the red couch. Sanji hurriedly rushed towards Luffy with worried look on his face. He carefully stared at his captain, naked and unconscious.

"Lu-ffy? Oi! Wake up!" Sanji said as he gently slaps his captain's cheek to wake him up. Luffy lay in Sanji's arms like a lifeless doll. "Oi! Luffy?! Come on! Wake up!" Sanji keep on calling. He's shaking Luffy's body awake, until Luffy finally managed to open his eyes.

"Sa-n.. *cough *cough *cough *cough"

"It's okay Luffy! Are you alright? What happened? Did the stupid Marimo do this to you?" Sanji asks.

"*cough *cough.. N-o.. I-Its… *cough *cough"

"It's alright. Come on. We need to clean you up. I'll bring you to the bath." Sanji offered. He carried Luffy's naked body in his arms as they headed to the bath.

Sanji prepared a warm bath for Luffy as he carefully wipes Luffy's body with a wet cloth. He has never seen Luffy so lifeless before. He doesn't know what to do. As he wipes Luffy's body with a clean wet cloth, he found traces of bite marks from his neck, his torso and all the way down to his thighs. He also found bruises all over his body and other sort of marks on him.

"Luffy? Can you get up? You need to get in the tub. I prepared the bath for you." Sanji said worriedly.

Luffy nodded. He mustered up all of his strength to stand up and just as soon as he reaches the tub, he tripped. Sanji caught him by his arm.

"I'm sorry, Sanji." Luffy said in a low voice.

He was startled that his captain apologized. It's not that Luffy does not know how to apologize but there is no reason for him to apologize at all. Sanji sighed and brought Luffy in the tub. He gently splashed water in Luffy's body making him twitch and feel the wounds tingling.

"Luffy? Are you alright? Care to tell me what happened?" Sanji asked softly. He waited for a response but silence broke in the air. He slightly smiled at his captain and ruffles his hair and continued, "It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I'll leave you for several minutes, Luffy. I need to prepare everyone's breakfast before they all wake up. I'll be back." Sanji smiled. And just as soon as he stands up, Luffy immediately grabbed his sleeves, preventing Sanji to turn away from him. Puzzled by this childish action, Sanji kneeled down and faced Luffy. He gently asked, "What's the matter?"

"St-stay. P-please." Luffy answered in a shriveling voice as his hands snivels.

"Alright. Now turn your back against me and I have to clean you up. I still need to finish preparing breakfast." Sanji said as he grabs the soap and a wet cloth and scrubs Luffy's back, gently and softly. He opens the water tap to let the water fill the tub and he could feel Luffy shaking. It was his first to see Luffy so scared. He never imagined that Luffy could be this fragile.

There was silence, you can hear nothing but the gushing of water and sound of the wet cloth rubbing against Luffy's body, but then…. Sanji heard something. He heard Luffy speak. He was on all ears, ready to listen but what he thought was words were actually cries. Luffy is crying. His captain hicks and sobs whilst facing the other way, Sanji felt a sudden tightening of his chest. He felt angry. He clutches his fists as he listens to his captain weep in front of him, shaking.

"Urgh." Sanji can no longer bear the sight of Luffy, acting so fragile, so helpless. Sanji bit his lips and grabbed Luffy's arms and turned him around. In one sudden movement, Sanji embraces his captain in his arms, tightly…securely.

In shock, "Sa-Sanji?" Luffy spoke.

"It's alright, Luffy. Go ahead. Cry it all out! You don't have to worry about anything for now. I'm here. I'll stay with you until you've calm yourself." Sanji whispers gently as he hugs Luffy and tenderly strokes his hair.

Luffy felt relieved. He's glad that he has a nakama like Sanji. He raised his left hand and reach out for Sanji's clothes. He clutches them tightly and hicks. He cried for what seem like hours. The both of them just sat there, all wet and drenched from the water flowing from the tub. Finally, Luffy passed out from too much crying but he never said a word of what happened.

Sanji carried Luffy back to his sleeping quarters. He dressed him up and tucks him into bed. He stared at Luffy's sleeping face and said, "Sleep well, Luffy. I promise I'll be back." He kisses Luffy a good night and left. He headed straight to the kitchen to prepare food for the crew.

Half way done from breakfast, Frankie spoke, "Say? Where is Luffy? It's not like him to miss a meal."

"Is he still sleeping? Sanji? Did you put any sleeping pills on Luffy's food again?" Nami said as she eyes on Sanji.

"No way, Nami-chwan! There's no way I'll do that again!" Sanji said as he swirls around Nami putting down a glass of orange juice.

"Maybe we should go let Chopper see him." Robin suggested as she sips a cup of coffee.

"Yeah! I better check. Maybe he's sick. As this ship's doctor I need to take care of the crew's health." Chopper confidently said as he stands up, putting down the piece of sandwich back on his plate.

"Ahh… That's alright Chopper, I've already checked up on him earlier. I'll bring him his food myself later." Sanji interrupted.

"Eh? Are you sure? I'll go ahead and check up on him now just in case." Chopper replied.

"It's okay! It's okay! You know Luffy, he'll come down once he's hungry. I tried to wake him up earlier but he's sound as sleep. I guess he's in dreamland right now." Sanji insisted.

Zoro just stared at the cook suspiciously and Sanji knew that Zoro is looking at him. Robin and brook kept quiet but they both kinda figured that something's wrong as well.

"Say, where's Law?" Usopp asked as his eyes wander around the table.

"Law-dono just left. He brought some food with him." Kin'emon answered.

"Well, I guess he's going to bring it to Ceasar." Nami added.

Zoro continued to eat in piece whilst eyeing on the cook. And as soon as breakfast ended, Sanji hurriedly cleaned up the kitchen tools and the dining table and quickly rushed to Luffy's room. On the way, he was stopped by Law, who was leaning against the wall and with his hands inside his pocket.

"What do you want?" Sanji said. "I'm in kind of a hurry right now. If you're still hungry, there are a few leftovers at the kitchen." He added.

Law raised his chin and looked at Sanji's eyes. He said in a low cold voice, "How was it?"

Puzzled, Sanji raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?!"

Law smirked and grinned at him. He then added, "Mugiwara-ya… How was it? The feel of his body against your own as he weeps and clutches your shirt?"

Surprised, Sanji did not understood what Law was trying to say at first, but then… just then… when he heard Law mentioned Luffy cry… a sudden urge came into him. He felt anger. He felt like he wants to strangle this person in front of him. He then knew, at that moment, that it was Law. It was Trafalgar Law who did those despicable things to his captain… to Luffy.

He clutches his fist and approached Law and grabbed him by the neck. He tightens his grip and come face to face with the man that made Luffy cry. He pushed Law back at the wall making a THUD sound and said in a low angry voice, "What the hell did you do to Luffy?"

Law smirked, "What do you mean, KuroAshi-ya?"

"Don't fool around! You did that to Luffy! How dare you!?" Sanji said gnashing his teeth.

"You're not gonna ask why?" Law said calmly.

"Wh-at a-re yo-u…."

"Why I did it?" Law continued as he stared straight into Sanji's eyes. Sanji stayed still and silent. He didn't know what to say. He didn't understood what Law meant by what he just said. Then Law spoke in a cold voice, "So, KuroAshi-ya… how did your captain taste like?"

Surprised, Sanji blushed. His tight grip of Law's shirt came loose and Law took this opportunity to pull himself away from Sanji's hands. Sanji just stood there and didn't know what to say. Law slowly approached Sanji and whispered in his ear and said, "Wasn't he delectable?"

"Teme!"

"What!? Don't tell me you didn't do anything!? Don't lie. Didn't you slowly comfort him in the bath? You wiped him, cleaned him….. inside and out." Law teasingly said with emphasis on the inside word.

Scenes of what happened this morning came flowing into Sanji's mind. There he was in the bath, helping Luffy clean himself. He grabs a piece cloth and gently wipes Luffy's back as they both hear the sound of water gushing thru the valve. And when he thought that he was actually just doing a good deed, in the midst of it all, Sanji was actually thinking of how seductive his captain is, naked and frail…. defenseless. And just as soon as Luffy started crying, he could barely control himself. He hugged Luffy warmly, hushing him of all his worries, making sure that he was there with him as his nakama.

However, as seconds pass, Luffy kept on squirming around Sanji's arms, feeling scared and fidgeting. Sanji tightens his embrace trying to warm him up, trying his hardest to make Luffy feel safe in his arms. But Luffy did not speak. As the soap gets washed away from his body along with the water that sprays over them, he saw blood gush out of Luffy's wounds and this angered him.

Sanji reached out at Luffy's body, gently caressing him, from his cheek down to his torso. Luffy twitched. He spoke gently and whispered by his ear, "It's alright. It's alright. I won't do anything that you don't want. I'm only going to clean you up." He paused for a brief moment as he slumps his head in between Luffy's neck and left shoulder and said, "Will you let me Captain?"

He felt Sanji's sincere emotions flow thru him and so Luffy simply nodded. And with that simple gesture, Sanji uses his hands to caress Luffy's body, carefully and gently tracing Luffy's skin as his hands go down to his thighs.

"Nnnghhh…"

Surprised, Sanji did not expect how sensitive Luffy is. Right now, just by the mere touch on his skin sends shivers in his spine. He mewls just from those feather like touches. And as Sanji reach further…deeper in between Luffy's thighs, his fingers came into contact with Luffy's hole. Luffy instinctively closed his legs and shriveled.

"It's alright Luffy. I'm not gonna hurt you. We need to clean you there too." Sanji said softly. True to his word, Sanji only meant to remove whatever is inside Luffy. He knows that there is something left inside him. If Luffy was really done in then, whoever's cum will still be inside him. And so, Sanji waited. He did not want to force Luffy into anything. He waited. And just as soon as Luffy finally opened his legs again, Sanji slowly poked Luffy's twitching hole and he slowly inserted one finger. He asked, "Does it hurt?"

Luffy just shook his head. Sanji continued to go in deeper. As there show no signs of Luffy resisting, he tried to insert another finger. He felt Luffy clamp up and Luffy said his name followed by a short gasp, "Sa-nji….mmnngg".

"Tell me if it hurts Luffy. I won't know unless you tell me." Sanji said and Luffy nodded.

Using this chance, Sanji went in deeper trying to go in as deep as he can and it earns him stifled moans from Luffy. And just as he thought that he felt some kind of warm liquid inside, he accidentally hit Luffy's prostate and that earned him a moan. A sweet high pitched moan from the teenage straw hat captain. Hearing his captain moan as such, Sanji tried his best to stop the urge of touching his captain … more than he already has. However, he was unable to. His other hand slowly made its way to Luffy's member and gently touched it.

"Sa-Sanji… Mmnngghhh."

Sanji strokes Luffy's member up and down, repeatedly… gently and carefully. Luffy pants and huffs as he squirms from his nakama's touch which he did not find revolting. And so, Sanji did not stop. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Luffy until he was finally able to rid Luffy of that fluid inside him. And as soon as that thick white fluid e out, Luffy arched his back and bit his lips, restraining his moan as he came at the same time.

Panting, Luffy slumps into Sanji's arms as Sanji pulls his fingers out of Luffy's. With his back against Sanji's chest, Luffy huffs and said his name in the air, "Sanji"… and that Luffy lost consciousness.

Relieved, Sanji sighed. Realizing what he just did to his captain, he found himself back to reality. He is now standing in front of his sleeping captain, now thinking Law's last words. 'You enjoyed him too. You also want to monopolize him just as much as that swordsman and myself, KuroAshi-ya.'

Shocked by that, he felt himself brought down to his knees. He reaches at Luffy's right hand and kiss it gently… lightly and whispered. "I'm sorry Luffy. I'm sorry."

END.

A/n: Marimo is Zoro's nickname that Sanji made. KuroAshi means Black Leg. It's Sanji's second name / pirate name. So… I wanted to end it here but I'm still thinking of whether I am going to add another chapter for Zoro. I seriously don't have any idea yet. Well, this chapter ended the way I wanted it to but I'm not sure if I'll call this fic a "dark fic". What do you think?


End file.
